


Curly Fries and Broken Computers

by storytime



Series: Cousins [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Oliver meets Stiles, Stiles doesn't like him, Stiles likes Diggle though, curly fries are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets Oliver and Diggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly Fries and Broken Computers

When Oliver walks into the top floor of Queen Consolidated he goes to greet Felicity but is distracted by the fact that there is a teenage boy lying on one of the couches in his office. He’s never seen the boy in his life and clears his throat, raising an eyebrow at Felicity when she looks up from her tablet.

 

“Good morning Oliver! No Coffee?” She pouts.

“Felicity why is there a teenage boy in my office?” He asks her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why is there a teenage boy in my office. Specifically the one in there,” He points to the kid that can be seen through the glass walls that separate their offices. “Him.”

“Crap. Sorry Oliver,” Felicity pushes away from her desk and walks as quickly as possible into Oliver’s office. “Stiles what did I say about Oliver’s office?!”

The kid sits up and rolls his eyes. “Not to go through his desk and I haven’t.”

Diggle chuckles amusedly behind Oliver. “He’s got a point.”

“What is a Stiles?” Oliver asks.

“That would be me,” The kid says raising a hand. “Yo.”

“And why is Stiles in my office?”

Felicity fidgets. “Well… you see…”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” He says growls.

“Don’t growl at me Oliver Queen! He’s my cousin and he’s staying with me for a while. I didn’t know what to do with him, he’s never been to Starling City before and it was easier to bring him here. If I didn’t he’d probably get lost.”

“So put a tracker on him.” He hisses.

“Hey! I am _not_ a pet.” Stiles retorts and turns to Felicity. “I don’t like him.”

 

Oliver’s first instinct is to backpedal because he wants Stiles to like him. Not because he likes the kid, he doesn’t know anything about him, but because Stiles happens to be Felicity’s cousin. Felicity is important to him and he likes to keep her happy.

 

“Do you want the day off?” He asks her.

“Oliver you have a lot of meetings today and I need to be here. Just let me set Stiles up in one of the empty meeting rooms downstairs and Diggle can make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. I can call in a few favours and get him a broken computer and make him put it back together.”

“Does he even know how to put a computer back together?”

“Nope so it should keep him distracted all day.”

“I can go down to the IT department if you want?” Diggle asks her.

“They should have some that have been salvaged and wiped clean. We’ll meet you downstairs for Big Belly Burger at lunch?”

“Sure, Carly will probably even give him an extra serving of curly fries.”

“Curly fries?” Stiles perks up. “You know someone who makes curly fries? Lissy I love Diggle.”

 

Diggle chuckles and escorts Stiles down to the IT department. Felicity hums happily and hands him a tablet with his itinerary for the day. Of course Stiles likes Diggle. Typical. 

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
